The Great Prank War Of '05
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Tom is debagged, Dougie is burnt, wrestling occurs, complaints are made...all a regular day on tour for the McFly boys. Swearing, otherwise appropriate for all ages.


**Partially inspired by a recent holiday I took with a bunch of other teenage girls and partially inspired by the video to 'Pinball Wizard'.**

* * *

"I challenge you to a prank war." Danny grinned from beneath the flour that coated his face. The four of them had just arrived at the hotel they were staying before a show on their tour (Tom glanced at the paperwork in Fletch's hand and found it was the Wolverhampton gig). They would be there for the rest of the afternoon, all night and probably the next day and night as well because they had a day off after that gig. For the entire journey there, Harry and Dougie had played a plethora of pranks on him and Tom: whoopy cushions conveniently placed, a whole plastic tub of salt mixed into soup at the lunch break, that kind of thing. It had gone to a head when they had left Tommy, their tour manager's car, when Dougie had lobbed a flour bomb at Danny with perfect precision.

"Why versus who? Because I'm pretty sure that me and Doug verses you and Tom would have very obvious winners..." Harry smirked. Tom laughed.

"Yeah – me and Dan!"

"Right – me and Doug, you and Tom. Challenge accepted."

* * *

The room was pretty big, with four single beds spaced evenly apart, a dresser, a wardrobe and a little desk with tea and coffee making facilities. The door to the small but brightly clean bathroom was right by the main door to the room. Tom and Danny took the beds closest to the door, while Dougie and Harry were beside the wide bay window overlooking main roads.

"I'm going to go and buy some chewing gum. Anyone coming with?" Tom suddenly asked. Dougie stood up.

"I'll come, I need some proper tea bags, not crappy herbal stuff."

Tom gave Danny a wink so minute that the ever-observant Harry missed it. Part one of the Flones action plan was under way. Little did Tom and Danny know, so was the Pudd action plan.

* * *

Tom slipped the packet of Juicy Fruit into his pocket and removed the piece of chewing gum he had been given as part of some Christmas present. It was wrapped exactly like a Juicy Fruit...but it tasted of chilli, and only started to burn after five minutes or so, even if the gum had already been removed.

"Doug, want one?" Tom asked, popping one of the genuine gums into his mouth. Dougie nodded, not expecting anything afoul as he had watched Tom buy the gum. He stuck it into his mouth and began to chew eagerly.

"Tom, I can't reach the tea bags on the top shelf – can you get them for me?" Dougie asked. Tom nodded, safe in the knowledge of his own pranks. He precariously leant forwards onto his tiptoes...only to feel his trousers be yanked down. Blushing, he quickly pulled them back up and turned to see a giggling Dougie, still chewing away at his gum. Reaching out, he smacked Dougie over the head before grabbing a box of tea bags from the middle shelf.

"There you go, dick." he said, smiling a little at Dougie's frantic head rubbing.

* * *

As the two walked back to the hotel, Dougie cried out.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong, Doug?" Tom asked, with the smuggest of smiles.

"My mouth!" He clamped his hands over it before turning accusingly to Tom. "What did you do to the gum?"

"Trick gum, my friend. It won't stop burning for a couple of hours, trust me."

Dougie glared at Tom before spitting the gum into his hand and shoving it in the bin. "You, Tom, are the biggest cock I have ever met."

"You debagged me in the middle of a shop!" Tom replied. Dougie managed to crack a grin while he fanned his mouth.

"I guess I did...well, that is how a prank war works. This is just the civil war, my friend – soon we'll be in the middle of World War Three."

"Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"Your other end will be burning in a few hours as well."

Tom doubled over as the fist sunk deep into his stomach.

* * *

Even Harry had to laugh as Dougie frantically drank four glasses of water in quick succession upon returning to the house, and then discovering that water aggravated it.

"Eating and drinking makes it worse, mate." Tom helpfully said, rubbing the sore patch where Dougie had punched him.

"Tom, that was _harsh_." Danny grinned as Dougie finally collapsed face-down onto his bed.

"Dude, he pulled me trousers down in front of an entire shop of people. My _trousers_."

Danny laughed, then very quietly said, "I've got Harry sorted while you're out – he just needs to brush his teeth."

As if on cue, Harry stood up and said, "I'm going to go and brush my teeth and wash my hair and stuff. The car ride made me feel filthy."

He entered the small bathroom and locked it, and Tom couldn't help but giving a tiny giggle as he anticipated whatever Danny had done.

* * *

They found out soon enough: Harry, dressed in nothing at all, stormed out and shouted,

"Who the _fuck _put salt in my toothbrush?!"

"Must have been the toothfairy." Danny seriously said. Harry glared at him, seemingly oblivious of his own naked body.

"Daniel fucking Jones, you are going to fucking _die_ when I've rinsed the salt out."

"Don't put anything in your mouth that they've touched." Dougie suddenly said. "They've gone for the mouth both times so far."

Harry nodded, before entering the bathroom again. Dougie stood up to make tea, and as he did so he put his slippers on. Hardly a second had passed before he'd kicked them off again.

"What did you do to them?" he exclaimed, glaring at Danny and Tom. Danny spluttered with laughter as Dougie picked up his slippers and looked inside: a glob of shaving cream splattered out right onto Dougie's nose.

"We're absolutely _thrashin' _you two." Danny smugly said.

* * *

For a few hours, all was well. The show went excellently, and they revelled in telling their audience about the prank war. The audience screamed and clapped...especially when Tom ran across the stage in the middle of 'Pinball Wizard' and poured a whole bottle of water down Dougie's back, making him squeal audibly into his microphone. Harry, during Tom's first bit in 'All About You' made almost silent farting noises into his mike, which made Tom crack and almost laugh in the song.

"Thank you Wolverhampton!" the guys shouted as they ran off stage. It was late, and they were knackered, so as soon as they reached the hotel, they decided to crash.

"No pranks overnight." Harry firmly said, noticing just how knackered Dougie looked. Tom and Danny nodded, neither meaning to keep to it in the slightest. Danny thanked god that no one else noticed the can of shaving cream still secreted in his bed.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Dougie began to dream that Harry was weeing on his face. It wasn't a particularly pleasant dream, nor was it too far from reality: more than once, Harry had farted on his head or licked his head as he rested. It was his idea of a joke, on which the other two found hilarious. In his sleep, the youngest of McFly rolled over...and immediately awoke. The room was silent and dark, but there was a definite wetness on his face.

"Ugh..." he moaned, as he reached up to turn the small lamp above his bed on. Once it was dimly lit around him, he grabbed the handmirror nearest to him and saw that a grotesque shaving foam face had been added to his own, with a much enhanced nose. Harry was fast asleep: the even breathing from him told him that. Tom appeared to be as well. Scrutinising Danny, he came to the fast conclusion that it had been: his breathing was ragged and the smile on his face gave everything away. His eyes were tightly clamped, however, and Dougie knew that this may be his only chance at getting revenge. Stepping quietly across the shag carpet, he picked up the kettle of now cold water and in one clean movement tipped it over Danny.

"You little shit!" Danny shouted, jumping up as the water soaked his face. Tom and Harry were awoken as he leapt out of bed and chased Dougie into a corner, hitting the younger boy with his soaked pillow as he went. Dougie jumped on top of Danny, and the two had a violent wrestling match for a few moments until Danny overpowered Dougie and pinned him easily.

"Give in yet, Poynter?" Danny asked, with a grin. Dougie struggled beneath him, shaving foam still all over his face.

"No!"

"Shame..." Danny smiled, but before he could do anything a body had thrown itself at him and yanked him off, pushing him to the floor easily. Harry. God damn that boy and his ridiculous strength. However, when Tom finally got out of bed and helped Danny, the two of them were able to remove Harry from him with their combined strength (Dougie didn't really count in physical battles).

"I swear to god, Jones, I will freaking kill you when Tom gets off of me!" Harry growled from beneath Tom. "I was fucking asleep!"

"I thought you were fucking Dougie?" Tom grinned. "Do you two give up yet?"

Harry admitted that those two _wankers _had done way better than them so far, but was unwilling to admit defeat.

"Over my dead body!"

In the next moment the room was engulfed in darkness as Dougie switched off the light and climbed back into bed.

* * *

The next morning, the prank war was all set to recommence when Fletch entered their room, holding a letter and looking remarkably pissed off.

"Six complaints!" he exclaimed, glaring at the four tired boys.

"You what?" Danny said, blinking his tired eyes. Paranoid, he had barely slept after the impromptu wrestling match.

"Six different rooms complained about how loud you four idiots were last night!"

Fletch embarked upon an hour-long telling off, which at first made all four of them blush and scuffle their shoes but eventually grew dull and monotonous.

* * *

"Ah yes, the great prank war of '05." grinned Danny, sitting more comfortably in the seat. It was the middle of an interview, and a fan had asked about an infamous prank war that very few details of had been disclosed.

"It was a time of hardship, a time of war..." Tom began.

"No one was truly safe in their alliances..." continued Harry.

"In the end, we had to stop because people complained about our sexy night wrestling." Dougie finished with a grin.


End file.
